Various means have been used in the prior art to encode electronic fuzes so that they could safe, arm and initiate the detonator of a missile or projectile a specified time after firing. One of the problems with prior art encoders was that they were frequently unable to withstand 30,000g's setback force and perform under spin rates ranging from 1500 rpm to 30,000 rpm. Another problem often encountered with prior art encoder devices was that they were not sufficiently reliable in their operation to meet the safety standard of probability of early firing of less than one in one million. In addition previous encoder devices were generally not easily capable of being set by field personnel wearing arctic gloves operating under adverse field environmental conditions while at the same time sealing the interior mechanism from the external environments.